The Center of Gravity Determination Apparatus for Fixed Wing Aerial Systems is generally in the field of center of gravity determination devices. The location of the center of gravity for fixed wing aerial systems is extremely important for flight performance. If the center of gravity is too far forward, the fixed wing aerial system may not be able to climb in altitude. Conversely, if the center of gravity is too far back, the fixed wing aerial system may not be able to descend in altitude. Also, autopilot functions are adversely affected in a fixed wing aerial system having an unbalanced center of gravity.
Typical center of gravity determination devices for fixed wing aerial systems rely upon imprecise and non-repeatable methods to determine a center of gravity. This is especially problematic when attempting to determine a center of gravity for fixed wing aerial systems having interchangeable payloads. Specifically, a fixed wing aerial system is designed for optimal center of gravity location for the fixed wing aerial system's manufacturer specification payload. When a non-manufacturer specification payload (e.g., aftermarket custom payload) is used, the center of gravity location may change, which will most likely adversely impact performance.
Thus, a need exists for a center of gravity determination device for fixed wing aerial systems that is precise and repeatable, which will allow a user to determine a differential in center of gravity for fixed wing aerial systems having interchangeable payloads.